


We May Receive

by phoenixjustice



Category: Death Note
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting at the first day of Light's confinement and on. Spoilers from books 1-5 of the manga and possibly some of the later ones as well. Some lines taken directly from book 5 of the manga.</p><p>L finds himself drawn to Light Yagami, the young man he was sure was Kira. Days into Light's confinement, something happens which changes both Light and L both. 6 days is watching, sixteen days is the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami Confinement- Day 1

He watches Light as he sits on the cot in the cell, himself sitting in a chair like he usually does, his hands on his knees.

_If he's Kira then it would be best to get him to confess to the killings and demonstrate how he did them. Since that was my plan from the start, I can't say I really like this situation. If newly announced criminals are killed while he's confined like this, does that mean he's no longer Kira? Is that what I will have to conclude...? But it seems that he's set things up to happen like this...Just how far ahead have you prepared, Light Yagami?_

No, so far he did not exactly care for the way things were going. He had never underestimated Light Yagami, or so he thought, but apparently the younger man was even more intelligent and insightful than he realized and that could almost be a fatal mistake for him. _Never_ underestimate someone like Light. Like the phrase; play with fire and you'll get burned. And if L Lawliet wasn't careful, then he would end up becoming a pile of ashes. He glances at the tied up Amane.

She was proving more resilient than he thought; and her personality had undergone a transformation as well, at least partly. When she was first caught, she hadn't seemed surprised and went quietly, later she asked that she be killed and then after that she did a complete turnaround; he was unsure of what happened that he could have missed, he had been watching the entire time, but there was obviously something that she had done or had done to her in the space of time from her turnaround.

The only question was...what?

His thoughts get interrupted by the Chief of the NPA, Soichiro Yagami...Light's own father.

"Ryuuzaki," said the Chief, his voice sounding understandably strained; this had to be a hard situation for him, L could see. "I'd like you to take me off the task force."

"Chief!!" exclaimed Aizawa and Matsuda, both sounding shocked.

"My son is now under suspicion and confined as a Kira suspect. I have no right to be here," he continued. "When we were discussing the confinement earlier, I was the only one allowing personal feelings to get in the way."

"Yeah, personal feelings shouldn't be involved." remarked L, looking over at Soichiro. The fact that he had gotten closer to Light and the rest of the task force than any other people, other than Watari, was a moot point and it was something which he didn't allow himself to think of very often.

"A...and..." stuttered Soichiro, glancing downward before looking back at L. "If my son really is Kira...I don't know what kind of actions I may take..."

L grabs his fork off of the table in front of him, the table which held the screen on which he was watching Light and Amane, and pokes at a piece of melon on a plate. "...Yes...I could imagine you killing your son and then yourself..." That was a scenario which he could not, and would not, let happen in any case, even if he found the last bit of evidence he needed against Light being Kira. "I agree that it may be wise to remove you from the case. However..."

He glances at the bit of melon on his fork, waiting for the right moment to take a bite, as it was, his mental capacity was still good, decreasing slightly from the lack of sugar it was used to receiving, so he would have to take a bite soon... "No matter what happens..." He whips the bite of melon in his mouth, his tongue savoring the texture of the fruit and the sweet syrupy taste of the juice as he bites down into it, looking at Soichiro. "Please don't resign from the police."

He would hate if Soichiro left now, a fact which he let himself ignore, and the Chief would never forgive himself if he DID leave.

"Ryuuzaki...My son is seriously suspected of being Kira...I should resign from that alone. That's how the police are."

Then the police were even more idiotic than he once thought.

"...I understand." He wondered if he really did, as he turns to look back at the screen, his wide black eyes focusing on Light and ignoring Amane. He thought he did, but it still seemed rather stupid to him. "But the only people who know that your son is being held as Kira are the task force members here...so if you wish to resign, please wait until we've confirmed that your son is indeed Kira."

Light was still sitting in the same position, head downcast, playing the role of the innocent young man; a role which L knew indeed had to be false. Light's eyes alone showed him who Kira was, pretty eyes though they were...

"Yeah, you're right." sighed Soichiro. "Quitting now would just be running away. I want to see the truth with my own eyes...to see my son exonerated." I fear you may have a long wait for that Chief Yagami-san; like forever... "But at this rate..." Soichiro seemed quite on edge and L wondered if Soichiro would come to the breaking point soon; because he looked close to cracking.

"Ryuuzaki! Will you confine me too?!" Ah, so it begins. "I'm calm now, but who knows when the feelings for my son will go out of control." So his hypothesis was quite correct, that always felt nice to have his hypothesis come true. Well... _almost_ all of them...one still stuck in the back of his throat; the identity of Kira.

"I figured there'd be a chance you'd say that. So I've had Watari prepared for it." Watari also didn't want to see anything bad to happen to Soichiro; the kind of good man that Soichiro Yagami was, didn't come around often in L Lawliet or Qullish Wammy's world; it was rather sad then, because his own son was Kira...

He scoops up a piece of ham from on top of the melon with his fork and picks up a piece of the fruit with his left hand, the right better suited for holding the fork. "Yagami-san, your confinement will be different. You will leave your cell phone on and keep in contact with your family and people on the outside. Light-kun will not be told of this and if he asks about you, we will make it seem like you are here with us. And we will constantly update you as to what is going on in the investigation." He starts to eat the fruit.

"Is that okay?" he asks, mouth halfway full with the fruit.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki."

It was only after Watari came to confine Soichiro, with Matsuda and Aizawa going down with them to talk to the Chief that L allowed himself to eat the piece of ham.

...He had a reputation to keep after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Light and Soichiro Yagami Confinement- Day 3

Day two had been uneventful and needed no more thought on L's part. Day three was shaping up to be a little different than yesterday; Light hadn't said a word the day before and L had decided not to ask him anything, waiting to see if Light might offer something up himself, which he hadn't. Now it was a day later and Soichiro was also confined along with him and Amane.

Amane's voice suddenly speaks up from her own cell, still blindfolded and tied down to a chair. He couldn't take any chances; if she was really the Second Kira, and all evidence pointed in that direction, then he had to be sure that she was well confined. As the Second Kira could just kill by seeing a person's face, however that worked.

"Mr. Stalker, I want to take a bath," whined Amane. That voice tended to grate on him sometimes and he wondered if the detectives would object to his kicking her. Surely they couldn't stand the whining either. He rather loathed the fact that he had to sit and listen to it; because there was always the chance that she might say something that he was looking to hear. "You know where I live right? Bring me some new clothes."

"This is getting crazy." remarked Aizawa.

"I feel bad for the Chief." said Matsuda.

Soichiro _did_ look worse off than either of the two younger people also in confinement, perhaps it was due to a combination of age, stress and having had a heart attack; and the fact that his own son was Kira... _might_ be Kira...that had to do terrible things to a father. Not that L would know about fathers.

L Lawliet, his given name by his sixteen year old prostitute mother, before dumping him on the doorstep of the closest orphanage, his father could have been any of her regulars or maybe she had an actual steady person, he didn't know. He only knew her age when she abandoned him and her... _occupation_.

Her name and everything else was a mystery to him, him having been but a little over a year old when she had come back to the city of his birth and found dead in her motel room. There were very, very rare instances in L's life when he actually allowed himself to wonder about those sorts of things, to wonder why she would give him such a name, a name that now meant absolutely nothing to him.

Lawliet had no place in L's world. L was the machine that must eternally run in the name of justice, his own, others; L was the one the world turned to, everyone had forgotten Lawliet, even Lawliet himself. He was...

He blinks rapidly, angry at himself for allowing himself to think those sorts of thoughts. He didn't _want_ to think of those things. They had no place in the world, his or anyone else's, and it was the height of idiocy to allow himself to feel again, for it would lead nowhere good at all. He could not, no matter the circumstance, begin to feel like everyone else again.

L was neutrality, L was the shades of grey in between the darkest evil and the brightest good; he was for the good, but he himself had to keep a level head and think of things neutrally. Emotions only clouded the truth and the things that needed to be done.

Society ran on emotion; whether it was anger or any other emotion. Emotion was what gave Kira so much power, because the overflowing of emotions, fear, surprise, joy, anger, sadness, and so many others, gave him a voice in the world. Emotion was what made people turn to Kira, sad and pissed off at the state of the world. That was one of the many reasons that he would not let emotion ever cloud his head; so L would stay L, as emotionless as he has always been.

"What's happening, Ryuuzaki?" asked Light out of the blue. "Have new criminals been announced these last few days that Kira would target?" Like you wouldn't know, Light-kun.

He pushes the button to the microphone that allowed him to speak to Light only. "Some new criminals have been shown on the news...but none of have been killed since you were put in confinement." Which increases the probability of Light Yagami being Kira by at least 3.5 percent.

Light looks up at the camera, looking earnest and surprised. "Nobody's been killed? Are you sure?" _Quite sure, Light-kun. As Kira is sitting in a cell right in front of my eyes_. "I see...so then I really am Kira?" He was looking away again, a downcast look on his face. _Quite a good act, Light-kun._

_But though you may have a beautiful face that can fool everyone else, you cannot fool me. I have seen many faces in my time as the world's three leading detectives, many. Ugly and beautiful both. It's always the beautiful ones that get you, because they can deceive much easier than those who wear their ugliness on the outside, not just the inside. You wear your beauty well Light-kun and hide your ugliness well; except from me._

"It's only been three days," said L, continuing to gaze at Light. "It may be a coincidence." Like L really believed that. But he still didn't have the concrete evidence, the proverbial final nail on the coffin, as it were, to be able to say with 100 percent certainty that Light Yagami was indeed the First Kira.

 _What's going on? I assumed that the killings wouldn't stop, even with Light Yagami in confinement, yet they stopped immediately..._ thought L, a thumb at his mouth. _Light Yagami seemed to want to be put in confinement. This just strengthens the argument that he is Kira. Now it's just whether he was conscious of being Kira. Even if he was Kira, does he think he can escape by acting like he didn't know he was...? This isn't like Light Yagami...no. It's not like Kira..._

Light speaks up again. "Ryuuzaki, what about Misa?" he asks. "Has she revealed anything that would help in the investigation?" He should know that L wouldn't tell him something like that, and he tells him so. "Light-kun, you and Amane are being held as Kira and the Second Kira. I cannot reveal that kind of information to you." He would only if it helped along the investigation in some way. Light should know not to try something like that; did he really expect him to slip up?

"You sure are strict." said Light, still looking away from the camera. "I'm doing this to help figure out the truth too, you know?"

He continued his ever vigilant watch of Light and Amane for many more hours, speaking only to thank Watari who came at different intervals to take his empty plates and cups and put down full ones. Light no longer said anything, and Amane was just rambling on about nothing, so L said nothing further. He debated briefly on whether or not to speak to Soichiro, but decides against it; it was too short a time and further watch was what was needed.

He hadn't been asleep for nearly 87 hours and decided to take a brief rest, not liking that he must take them, even as small as they had become, but he knew that it was needed. He calls up Watari and the older gentleman takes his place while L gets out of his place in front of the screen and moves to one of the other chairs, getting up in the chair to sit back as he usually does, leaning his head on one of his knees.

He glances at the screen one last time as his eyes start to fall closed, his last sight before falling asleep was the sight of a sleeping Light Yagami. _Goodnight, Kira..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day Five-

Day four had been quite, quite uneventful and again Light had stayed silent, not speaking even when L had attempted to ask him something. He had asked Soichiro to speak to his family and to contact the NPA headquarters. The strain was starting to show on all of them, but especially Yagami-san; the man had already went through having one heart attack and the pressure that was getting put on his son, was also doing damage to him.

These were things that L had noticed quite easily, but that didn't mean that he would change anything that he had been doing, because he wouldn't; no matter how much Yagami-san protested, no matter how much Light-kun protested, he knew that Light Yagami was Kira. This was a fact that he severely doubted would change in his eyes, anytime soon. Light was Kira, just as Amane was the Second Kira. And nothing that Light, or Amane, Yagami, or anyone else could say would change his mind on that.

He gets pulled suddenly from his thoughts as he hears Light speak, turning to look back into Light's cell. "Just have to get through it…even if there's nothing to do…" said Light, out of the blue. Was that a self-response to his current situation or did that have to do with something else? The detective was rather inclined to believe the latter in this case.

Amane suddenly speaks as well, "Mr. Stalker, the video will be boring if all I'm doing is sitting; if you bring me a change of clothes, I can do a lot of poses..." Like he would want to see that--

He glances at Yagami-san's screen; the man was looking up at nothing in particular and looked quite worse for wear.

"The chief looks worse than Light and Amane..." He muttered, watching them all carefully.

"Yeah, understandably," said Matsuda. "It's been five days and no newly announced criminals have been killed. It must be horrible for a father."

"It's now pretty much proven that Light is Kira." Said Aizawa.

_You can't say that with certainty, Aizawa-san; not only can that be a grossly wrong estimate, it can also backfire on those who are trying to discover the truth--_

He pushes the button on the very right, which let him speak to the Chief only.

"Yagami-san--"

The Chief stands with a clatter and looks into the camera frantically. "What happened? Good news?! Bad news?!"

"No," he said calmly. "Try to relax, nothing will be accomplished by stressing yourself out. This could take a very long time; perhaps you should rest in a more comfortable place?"

"Impossible! There's no place on Earth where I could relax right now," exclaimed Yagami-san, standing very closely in front of the camera, gazing directly into it. "I'm most comfortable right here! No matter the results, I'm not leaving without my son!"

It was a shame that such an honorable man had a killer for a son, especially because he was the biggest mass-murderer the world had ever seen, or would probably ever see again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Day Six_

It is only to be expected that after a certain amount of time, people would have...needs. Especially an eighteen year old male. So when it happened much later on in the night, so late in fact that the rest of the detectives had left to sleep and Watari had given Amane her last bathroom break before heading to sleep himself, L was left all alone to watch over Light. He had just settled himself down in the chair just how he wanted and was about to pick up his fruit cup when a sound on the screen catches his attention; it sounded like a moan.

He hoped it wasn't Amane going on and on again; she got very tedious and annoying and even more so because he couldn't mute her because he needed to listen to her constantly just in case she said something actually meaningful. Yagami-san could be left alone because L trusted him as much as he could trust anyone (other than Watari anyway; Qullish Wammy was deserving of more trust than anyone else), so he could leave the audio and video off sometimes, though he had not yet, mostly out of habit than anything else.

Then there was Light Yagami--the young man who had taken on the world's burden for his own and became the mass-murderer Kira. L wasn't a hundred percent certain of this yet, but little by little, the case against Light was becoming more and more and pretty soon Light wouldn't have a facade to hide behind any longer.

It was silent again so he starts to pick up his spoon again when another moan stops him. He starts to feel annoyed; it was as if everytime he started to eat, he got interrupted. He leans over, looking at the screens. Amane had fallen into sleep and Yagami-san was sleeping fitfully on his cot. So that left...

He looks over at Light's screen and (was very glad he hadn't taken a bite yet because he would have spit it out as he) sees Light lying halfway on his side on his cot and was obviously the one moaning; his face was turned towards the side of the wall the camera was on and his eyes were closed. He was also rubbing himself quite blatantly against the cot.

L freezes and his eyes unwittingly widen slightly. His throat contracts when Light lets out a loud groan; it seemed Light was having quite an...intense dream. He looks down suddenly and blinks in disbelief as he feels his cock stir in what felt like the first time ever (though it certainly wasn't--he had been a hormonal male too, thank you very much, even if he _was_ the world's greatest detective he still had...urges.)

Light's voice suddenly starts to mutter, dragging L's gaze from his hardening cock to the screen in front of him, "Damn--you...fuck--"

Oh, god that _voice_. He lets out a shaky breath and one of his hands moves to his pants, almost without his volition, undoing the button and lowering the zipper while his other hand frantically hits a couple of buttons in front of him, turning off the audio and video on Amane and Yagami-san's screens. As his hand starts to extract his cock from his suddenly confining jeans, he freezes once more; just what the hell was he thinking? _Doing?_

 _Just this--just this once,_ he thought hoarsely. _If I do let go this one time, then I can keep the rest of it at bay...the rest? Damn you Light Yagami; you will not deviate me from my goal!_

His hand starts to stroke his cock, running his hand over the tip, shivering as he does so, pre-come leaking from the tip already; god, just how close was he already? _Damn you, Light Yagami, damn yo--_

"I...damn you," groaned Light, eyes still closed and locked in sleep, even while rubbing frantically into the sheets. "Damn you--Ryuuzaki!"

His eyes widen to their fullest and he is coming before he could say or do anything else, letting out a startled moan, convulsing in pleasure just as Light does, his eyes unable to look away from the writhing sight in front of him.

When he finally stops shuddering and can fully use all his mental and physical capacities again, with come dripping from his hand, he looks at the screen once more. Light had stopped shaking as well and was now silent and still; he looked at peace.

He looks down at his hand and watches the come drip down off of it onto the floor.

_I wish I could say the same thing._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Day Seven_

Light seemed a little worse for wear today, the confinement seeming to get to him at last. He didn't look like a young man who had such a large orgasm that he fell back onto his cot limply. The fact that he too had come just as hard, by watching the younger man was something that was to be ignored. No one would ever figured it out, he knew, but he himself didn't want to think about it, because he didn't want to have good thoughts of Light Yagami or he might want to do it again, perhaps even with Light the next time.

For all he knew of Light Yagami, Light never seemed to take an interest in a man before. Then again he didn't seem to care for women very much either. The way he treated them left something to be desired.

He looks at Light's screen; Light was looking down, his face shadowed over with something.

"Light-kun, it's only been a week now." He said. "Are you alright?"

Light was still looking down when he finally spoke. "Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this pride...I'll have to... _get rid of it._ "

The way Light had said that...why would he say it like that?...He felt like he was missing something important which he should be seeing but could not.

He startles slightly in surprise at what he notices next. _Light-kun...your eyes--_

"...Ryuuzaki," started Light. And his voice sounded slightly different as well! He doubted the detectives would notice, but Light's voice was definitely softer than the harsher tone he had been using. "It's true that I suggested the confinement idea and chose this for myself, but I just realized that this is pointless! That's because...I'm not Kira! Let me out of here!"

Aizawa and Matsuda let out little exclamations behind them and all he could do was stare at the screen in front of them. Light couldn't be serious.

"I can't do that." He said, staring directly at Light. "I promised you I wouldn't let you out until  
I determined whether or not you are Kira. That was also what you wanted."

Light was silent for a brief moment. "...I did say that, but..." Light said. "Something was wrong with me then! Do you really think that Kira could do such things without being conscious of them?! I don't know what kind of power Kira has, but he definitely exists and has committed these acts by his own free will! I have no consciousness of such acts. So I can't be Kira!"

...Light seemed so adamant and...sincere. He hated that; he didn't want that--

"I too do not believe that Kira had no awareness of his actions...But if you are Kira, everything still fits if he just assume you just can't accept the fact that you're Kira. The killings stopped immediately after you were confined."

"I believe that you are merely hiding the fact that you are Kira!" He exclaimed.

"Ryuuzaki, listen carefully, I swear I'm not lying, I'm not Kira!" Light said. "I must have been framed. I can think clearly now, and that has to be it."

Did Light really believe that-- "Framed...? Listen, Light-kun, the only people who know you are being confined are the ones in this room, yet the killings stopped as soon as you were locked up."

"Then someone there is Kira! I'll help you investigate. Let me out!"

_What's going on with you, Light Yagami? You're not making any sense, yet for some reason it feels true...you're not acting like yourself..._

"Hurry and let me out of. We're wasting time."

"No, I cannot let you out." He said. No matter what strange newly awakened feelings were coming up to the surface, there were still limits and he still had them.

Light turns his head down. "Damn it. Why is this happening?"

"What's going on? This isn't like Light at all," said Aizawa, somewhere behind him. "He's taking back what he said earlier and not making any sense."

"Maybe the week of confinement has gotten to him?" Suggested Matsuda. "Now the kilings have stopped, there's no way we can end the confinement, even _I_ know that."

"Well, no matter what he says, looks like this case will be resolved with Light Yagami as Kira." Said Aizawa.

_There are still factors to consider, Aizawa-san. You might just jinx it, saying things like that..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Day Fourteen_

Nothing else important happened in a week's time since Light's sudden outburst. Nothing, which also included anymore... _dreams_ from Light-kun, like the ones he had before, and L was successfully able to repress any lingering desire on his own part. It seemed like it was a one time issue and it would remain that way (unless the time came that _Light_ came, then, well...L wasn't so sure then.)

Just as he finishes these little thoughts he hears a moan, freezing him where he sat.

If he believed in Heaven or Hell, or of God or of many of the numerous Gods in different religion, then he would say that someone had it out for him.

He tries to ignore his erection which (despite what he thought just a moment ago) was quite hard already from looking at the beautiful young man. He glares at Light who was quite asleep, moving quite frantically against his cot again.

_I hate you, Light-kun._

But he came along with Light anyway.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Day Fifteen of Confinement_

He could hear Matsuda coming before he heard him; the detectives footsteps were loud and clunky, hurried.

"What the hell is going on?!" Exclaimed Matsuda, storming into the room where he and Aizawa were. "Yesterday, two week's worth of criminals were killed all at once."

"Yeah, Kira is back." Said Aizawa.

_What gave you that idea Aizawa-san? The fact that so many criminals died of heart attacks? Really now..._

"Have you told the Chief yet?" Asked Matsuda.

"No, not yet," replied Aizawa.

He starts slightly as Matsuda moves up in his space and grabs onto the microphone which allowed him to speak to Chief Yagami specifically and switches it on.

"Chief! Kira has started killing again!" said Matsuda. "Two weeks worth of criminals were killed all at the same time!"

"What?!" Exclaimed Chief Yagami.

"Kira was merely resting. He's started punishing criminals again."

The Chief was looking directly into the camera, desperation clear on his face.

"Are you sure, Matsuda?!" Said Soichiro. "Then, my son...I know I shouldn't be happy when people are being killed, but...my son...Light..."

His head turns down.

_I can tell what you are thinking, Yagami-san...and you are right. The fact that criminals are being killed again is not enough to clear your son completely, because...as we've all witnessed, Kira can do many twisted things with criminals, including controlling them to some extent, so whose to say--_

"No...this is Ryuuzaki we're talking about...he won't clear him..."

_Smart man._

He looks up to see Matsuda and Aizawa both glaring at him quite intently. He hated the feeling of so many eyes on him at once; it was quite uncomfortable and it wasn't something he was very used to.

"Umm..." L said, looking away from their faces. If he said the right thing, then they would quit staring so blatantly at him. "He's in the grey..."

"Did you hear that, Chief!" Said Matsuda, enthusiastically. Must the man always be so damned cheerful?

"Yeah, he was _definitely guilty_ just yesterday, thank God..."

 _Perhaps because he continues to tempt me in everyway._ _ **Especially**_ _yesterday. Just as well that none of you don't know that, or have seen Light move like that in the night_... _I'm glad that none of you have...nobody but I should--_

Luckily his thoughts (which were going in directions that he could not let them) get interrupted by Matsuda.

"He's probably one shade from being cleared!"

_Not quite so much, no--_

"Now let's tell Light!"

He smacks Matsuda's incoming hand away, not about to let the man ruin what he had been accomplishing.

"Matsuda! I mean Matsuda-san! Stop!" He exclaimed. "Please do not tell Light-kun!"

Ignoring Matsuda's sudden stammer of "B-but--" L clicks on the button which let him speak with Light exclusively.

"Light-kun," he started, patient as ever, waiting for just the response he was looking for; not ready to release his captive just yet--captives, yes _captives_ \--he certainly didn't just implicate cap _tive_ as in singular because he wanted to keep Light closer still; that was preposterous! "It has been over two weeks with no new criminals having been killed. Why don't you just to confess to being Kira already?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryuuzaki!" Light said vehemently. "Ryuuzaki, you are wrong. I can understand from all the evidence and the like how you would think that I was Kira, but you're wrong! This is a trap! I _am not Kira!_ Zoom in or whatever and look in my eyes! Are these the eyes of someone who's lying to you?! Let me out of here, Ryuuzaki!!"

_The look on your face, Light-kun...beautiful...you are such a lovely being, Kira._

He turns off Light's switch and switches on Amane's. "Amane, you do not really know who Kira is?" He felt he had to keep asking the same thing over and over again, even if the result was--

She sighs. "That again, Mr. Stalker? I _wish_ that I knew who he was." She said, face tilted down, eyes covered by the large mask-like contraption. "Kira is a hero. He punished the burglar who killed my parents."

_What the hell is going on...?_

_I **will** get an answer, Kira. And soon--_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Day Sixteen of Confinement_

This was the day that would turn out to be the turning point in the relationship that was L Lawliet and Light Yagami. Many things would change during this day and would define many things to come much later on.

With the detectives having left for the night, and with Amane and the Chief asleep, L finds himself sitting in his chair, watching Light closely. The young man was not quite asleep yet, his eyes lowering slowly, but he seemed to be fighting his sleep, something which surprised the detective as Light had given no indication in his manner of speaking or mannerisms that he was having any nightmares or the like.

The only thing Light had ever done while sleeping (that L knew about) was to dream of the detective; a factor which still boggled L's mind, though that didn't stop him from coming each time Light did (thankful that Light did not have any of his nighttime...dealings...when the others were around, as L wasn't sure that that he would be able to hide an erection from them (and as everyone knew, erections were not conductive to productivity, as they were quite distracting and he didn't think that the others would take to his getting off of his prime suspect as Kira, even if there _were_ new killings going on.

These killings, they were...strange. Strange to him because they were not what he expected. He had expected new killings to come over time _eventually_ when someone realized that Kira was not on his killing schedule and wanted to do the dirty work for him, but he didn't think it would be this soon. Nor did he expect the killings to be so similar, so similar in fact that it was as if Kira was truly out there and not locked up in a room where he could watch him on a screen. He had expected a different style of killings to occur, because there was only so much someone could replicate without being the original killer.

He couldn't except Kira being out there, Kira _had_ to be Light Yagami. Not out of any sense of justice, but because he would not let himself fail, no matter the cost. It had never been out of any sense of justice that people would have seen it as, but merely the fact that it was his greatest hobby and he (like Light Yagami) had a childish quality to him and he refused to lose. These qualities he had seen in himself, seen in Light, he had also noticed in Mello, Near and Matt back in Wammy's House (which was the reason he chose them; they had that nasty look in their eyes that reminded him of himself.)

He would not lose, which meant that Light would have to be Kira.

But...what if he wasn't? He stops, wondering where these thoughts were coming from, and ready to blame it all on Light. Was there still a way to retain victory even then? If Light was--

He growls, angry at himself for allowing his thoughts to take hold and gets up out of his chair. He walks past the screen, not noticing as Light mouths the world 'Ryuuzaki.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The door opens with ease and he walks in quietly, his bare feet touching the cold concrete, but he barely noticed it. Light sits up at the sudden noise, taking a little more time than usual as his hands were cuffed, but he manages with a fair amount of his usual grace. He looked very surprised to see L there.

"Ryuuzaki?" He asks, his voice quiet, unlike the deeper tone that he used to take around him. It was as if there were two separate people who happened to share the young man's face; Light Yagami and Kira. "What are you doing here?"

He takes another step forward, then another. "Are you Kira?"

Light starts to turn. "I've already told you that I'm no--" He stops dead as he looks into L's face directly.

"Are you Kira?" L asked again, his voice cracking. "Are you Kira?!" He kneels down in front of Light, Light's eyes widening as L leans in close to him, they widen even further when L's hands move nimbly to unlock Light's handcuffs and legcuffs. L looks up at him.

"I will not fail, Light-kun. I will ask you one final time; are you Kira?"

"I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki. I am not."

L smiles then, seeming to have made up something in his mind.

"Then we will arrest Amane for being the Second Kira and we will capture Kira then."

_And I will make sure that you never become Kira again, even if it means making many others Kira in your place, because I have just realized how much I care for you. I can see so many similarities between us and I don't want to lose the only person in the world who can truly understand me, so I will do whatever it takes. I will not fail. I said I would capture Kira...but Kira doesn't have to be you._

He kisses him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been many days since that night, (the night he spent with Light wrapped in each others embraces, recovering from their passionate night), the last day of Light Yagami's confinement and the start oftheir relationship, intimate wise and business wise. Light's father had been released as well.

With the indisputable evidence against her, and being confined for over 87 days, Misa Amane finally finds her breaking point. She had confessed to Light, of course, while L watched on the screen. Before L sent him down there (after Light said that it would be better if he went alone as Misa would feel safer, and L agreed) he had heard Light fiddle with his watch behind him. It had been understandable for Light to feel a bit of apprehension and nervousness as this woman was a companion of his for a time and so it had to make him feel a bit bad (though L himself did not).

After listening Light fiddle with his watch for a moment, he hears Light stop abruptly and walk off, apparently having made up his mind. When L comes back from getting a piece of cherry cheesecake, he settles himself in the chair and already sees Light talking with Misa, running a hand through his hair briefly.

It only took a few minutes after that for her to confess, with L having it on tape even and he could finally capture the Second Kira. Kira's killings were still continuing, but the capture of the Second Kira helped to rally people together and raised their hopes up.

Weeks pass, he and Light attempt to capture men dubbed the 'Yotsuba group' a group of men who were trying to up their company's standing in the world and who were willing to do whatever it took, when they all suddenly die from heart attacks before they could be brought in for questioning on their motives; they had been trying to find Kira, lure him with money to kill their enemies. Apparently it hadn't worked.

They catch a lucky break soon after however when Kira makes a stumble, a move that the former Kira, Light Yagami would _never_ have made and a cop stumbles onto a killing and tackles the man to the floor before he could do anymore harm. The harm...all of the killings...people dying...all from...a Notebook. Death Note; a Notebook of death.

The man using it, and who would be later captured by L's team personally, was named Teru Mikami, a lawyer. He refused to say how he got the murder notebook, but he was more than happy to describe how he _killed_. Who he killed, how he did it, the ways which the notebook could be used. He was _proud_ to have done the masochistic things he had done; said he had done it for his God. And while the others had accepted that merely as an overzealous religious thing, L knew that Mikami was talking about the original Kira, the one whom did not exist anymore.

L takes the murder notebook from Aizawa's hands and burns it immediately, feeling that it would be best if he did, plus he knew how Kira had killed because Mikami had let all that information out.

The Kira case was offically closed and L made the sudden announcement that he and Watari were going back to England. Light also said he was going, and although Chief Yagami had a few words to say, in the end he agreed.

Right now L was watching as Watari picked up the last of their things, almost ready to leave. He knew Light was standing behind him before Light spoke; he could hear the steady ticking of his watch.

Tick.

He had had it for awhile now, L knew, he had always seen Light with it. A nice piece given to him by his father. He turns.

"Ready to go?"

Tick.

Light smiles.

Tick.

_The End_

 


End file.
